1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a varistor and a light-emitting apparatus equipped with the varistor.
2. Related Background Art
Known as this kind of electronic component is one comprising an electronic device and a varistor electrically connected to the electronic device (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-15815). In the light-emitting apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-15815, a varistor is connected in parallel to a semiconductor light-emitting device which is an electronic device, and protects the semiconductor light-emitting device against surges of ESD (Electrostatic Discharge).